A price to pay
by Enna Namo
Summary: Schu wants Aya and he isn't very nice
1. Default Chapter

Enna Namo enters the stage and bows to the audience.  
  
Enna: Again, dear audience. She did it again. She translated one of my fics. Here she is: Sapphire Angel of Night.  
  
(Sapphire stumbles on the stage and nearly falls over Ennas outstretched leg)  
  
Enna: Uupps. I'm sooo sorry. (Enna grins evilly, Sapphire glares back)  
  
Within seconds a glare contest in on. After several minutes the audience starts to yawn. After some minutes Sapphire turns on a Aya Fujimija death glare and Enna starts to sweat.  
  
Enna: Okay, I give up. But where did you learn to do that?  
  
Sapphire(grins evilly): I've learned from the best.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Price to Pay  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, they'll never be mine and that's why I ain't making any money with this.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, is there any excuse for me writing this? I just couldn't resist.  
  
The first contact  
  
Aya sat at his sister's bed like he did every day since that accident. He held her small hand in his and gently caressed the pale, soft skin. He talked to her silently, whispering tenderly, as he always did hoping, she could feel his presence somehow. And as always, his hopes were crushed. Mute and unmoving she lay in her bed and only the soft, steady beeping of the heart monitor showed that she was still alive.  
  
With a deep sigh he rose. It was time for him to go. He had a shift in the flower shop and didn't want to run late for it. For a moment, a smile crept on his face as he thought of Omi. He had his shift together with the small blond and somehow, he was happy about that.  
  
Slowly he left the room and turned in the doorway one more time.  
  
"See you tomorrow, lil' sis.", he whispered as a good bye.  
  
"How touching."  
  
Aya froze. He knew that voice. He hated it even more than the person it belonged to. He turned around swiftly to stare into hard, green eyes that looked at him mockingly.  
  
"Schuldig."  
  
Aya's growl didn't impress the telepath at all and he sneered, as Aya stared at him with a deathly glare. With a dangerous growl, that seemed to come from deep within his throat, Aya threw himself against the German and pressed him against the wall, right next to the door of his sister`s ward.  
  
"What do you want here? Make fun of her helpless condition? Or kill her? Or kill me?" Aya hissed. With a nonchalant gesture Schuldig pushed the boy to the side and shook his head.  
  
"So fiery? I wouldn't have expected that from an ice block like you. You do have quite some temperament handsome."  
  
Schuldig wasn't surprised to see a slight hint of redness spreading over Aya's features. He quickly put out his feelers, to read the boy's thoughts and then grinned widely. Yes, Aya was angry with him, but his last comment had also embarrassed the boy. Therefore the blush. Schuldig grinned even more.  
  
With difficulty, Aya tried to regain his control. He would have loved to snap the grinning monster's neck, but that was impossible in public. Could that be Schuldig's plan? It would be so easy for the telepath to kill him with his special abilities without anyone suspecting. Aya took a step back and glared warningly at the German. But Schuldig only shook his head slightly.  
  
"Aya, Aya, Aya. If I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."  
  
"What do you want then?"  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
Aya stared unbelievingly at the German telepath, who looked back at him calmly and no longer grinning. What kind of trick was that? What was Schuldig planning? The way he had gotten to know the German was the telepath loved to sneak into other people's head, manipulate them and then sit back and enjoy the suffering of his victims.  
  
Without thinking, Aya's gaze turned to his sister. And unwillingly, reluctantly, he asked himself, what she was feeling right now. Was a person in a coma actually be able feel something?  
  
"You can't help me anymore," he finally answered and he couldn't stop a deep sadness from sneaking into his voice.  
  
Schuldig had noticed Aya's look and his mind was an open book for him anyway. Satisfied, he licked his lips. The boy had almost had the same thought as he himself had, not too long ago. And soon he would find out, whether his plan would really work.  
  
He let his eyes roam Aya's body. The slender neck, the muscular shoulders, the wide chest, the small waist and the endless long legs had enchanted him, just like the perfect, white skin that stood in stark contrast to the red hair. He had wanted the boy ever since their first encounter and now he would get him. But not the way he had taken all his other playmates. He wouldn't manipulate Aya. No, his plan required that Aya would give himself to him willingly.  
  
Again he licked his lips and just barely managed, to suppress a greedy grin, as the boy turned to look at him again, to look at him with those indescribable eyes. Eyes that were an incredibly deep blue, that they seemed violet. It took a while before Schuldig noticed that Aya was obviously waiting for something. Confused, he raised his eyebrows for a moment, but then his face turned into a triumphant grimace. Of course. *He* could help Aya.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private, my handsome." Schuldig paused satisfied to see that Aya's face was again covered in embarrassed red. "Then I will explain you, how I can help you."  
  
"I don't have time for your silly games, Schuldig. I am being expected. Play with someone else."  
  
Aya turned away and walked down the corridor swiftly, towards the exit. He was very confused over his own reactions. Why was he so embarrassed when Schuldig talked to him like that? He had been given a lot of compliments before, but never from a man. And if he wanted to hear something like that, then definitely not from Schuldig. With Omi it would have been different. Omi surely wouldn't grin so covetously.  
  
Shocked Aya inhaled deeply. What had he been thinking? He felt slightly sick to his stomach. Had he really just dreamed of Omi addressing him like that? He mentally slapped himself and quickened up his pace, until he finally left the hospital at a dead run.  
  
Grimly, Schuldig watched him leave. He had read Aya's last thought and hadn't liked that at all. So the boy was after his partner? That definitely wasn't part of his plan. He would have to come up with something. His gaze fell onto the sleeping girl.  
  
"Don't worry, Sleeping Beauty. I always get what I want. And you will be very useful for me," he murmured, before setting out on his way home.  
  
Aya reached the flower shop, which was being besieged by hordes of girls. With difficulty he could squeeze himself through to the back and looked apologetically at Omi, who was behind the register and answered him with a happy smile. Quickly, Aya put his apron on and got to work.  
  
It had been a long day and when finally the last customer left, Omi sighed satisfied. Aya began with the deduction and checked on the orders for the next day. He couldn't stop his gaze from being magically drawn to the delicate form of his partner and friend, though. Omi just rubbed his eyes tiredly and the innocent gesture made Aya's heart beat faster.  
  
"It's enough for today, Omi. I can finish this alone. Go and eat."  
  
He offered the youngster one of his rare smiles and felt, how his heart leap almost in his throat, as Omi answered with a brilliant smile. He literally had to force himself to concentrate on the paper work in front of himself to avoid following Omi with his eyes, as he left the store. What was wrong with him? Up until now he had never reacted to Omi's absence like that. And- above all- Omi wasn't even of age and probably not even interested in him.  
  
Aya moaned in despair. Why couldn't he just ban these thoughts from his head? Now he was already worrying whether Omi was generally interested in starting a relationship with another man. He shook his head wildly, but again and again pictures crept up in his mental eyes, that he just couldn't resist. Omi, how he left the shower with wet, tangled hair; Omi, how he dreamily took in the scent of a freshly blossomed rose; Omi, how he stood in the sun, his soft, golden hair glowing; Omi, smiling at him.  
  
Omi, Omi, Omi.  
  
"Not yet done, Aya?"  
  
A deep voice abruptly tore him out of his thoughts and he turned to the door in suprise. Youji stood in the door to the back rooms with crossed arms and grinned at him. Aya felt how his mouth went dry. He hadn't murmured Omi's name and Youji had heard it, had he? He felt heat rising in his face. Youji noticed Aya's redness and raised his hands in a calming gesture.  
  
"No need to get angry, my fearless leader. I only came to tell you, that the table is set up and that you should hurry up if you want some dinner. Ken and Omi are eating as if they'd been starving."  
  
Still grinning Youji turned away to leave the confused Aya. He slowly closed his eyes and followed the elder, after he had put the paper work into a drawer.  
  
In the kitchen, Ken and Omi were indeed wrapped up in an eating competition. There was no other way to describe it. The two youngest members of Weiß were shoveling food into themselves and it almost seemed, as if they weren't even chewing. Aya shook his head and sat down in his usual chair. Youji placed a prepared plate in front of him, he noticed in dismay. Youji again grinned widely, before he replied.  
  
"The food monsters already go their share. And after all, I would like your opinion on my fried potatoes as well."  
  
"Delishios," it came unclearly from Ken's side and Omi only nodded in agreement before he shoved another fork-full into his mouth. Fascinated Aya watched how Omi opened his mouth and how his lips closed around the fork. They were shimmering seductively and had a light red color. His gaze wandered to the blue eyes, that were closed in pleasure now, while the boy chewed. Then he moaned in satisfaction, what sounded almost like a purr.  
  
"Youji, from now on, it'sh alwaysh your turn to cook."  
  
He only laughed and then shook his index finger threateningly.  
  
"But Omi, you aren't supposed to talk with a full mouth." Then he turned to Aya. "Eat. They don't taste so good when they're cold."  
  
Now he finally ate. Aya was hungry, in fact very hungry, but not only for what was on his plate. But at first he had to satisfy his stomach. Then he could take care of that other kind of "hunger".  
  
He had almost emptied the plate, when he realized, what he had thought. Shocked, he dropped his fork that landed on the floor with a rattle. Three astound pairs of eyes looked at him wonderingly. Aya sat on his chair as if he were frozen, before he suddenly got up and fled from the kitchen. He heard, how Youji called something after him, but he didn't care. He stormed to his room and slammed the door shut behind him with a loud bang.  
  
Breathing heavily he leaned against the door with his back, hiding his face in his hands. He was perverted. A perverted lecher. Damn it, how could he have such thoughts of the sweet, little, innocent Omi? How could he? But the more he tried to stop his imagination, the wilder it got. With a silent, desperate scream he fell on his bed and pressed his face into his pillow. Only now he noticed that there were tears running down his face.  
  
"Omi." he whispered desperately. "Please forgive me."  
  
  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Youji was still standing dumbstruck at the table. The other two had stopped to eat and were also staring confusedly to the direction Aya had fled. When they heard the door slam shut, they simultaneously winced and looked at each other worriedly. Eventually, it was Omi who broke the silence.  
  
"Probably something happened with his sister in hospital. You know, how he is then."  
  
His sympathetic sigh was accompanied by common head-nodding.  
  
"What makes you think, something happened at the hospital?"  
  
Omi smiled at Youji and tilted his head to the side, before he started in best detective-manor.  
  
"1. The suspect was late for his shift, even though he usually is punctual. 2. The suspect was out of breathe and obviously stirred up deeply. 3. The suspect didn't speak during his complete shift. 4. The suspect even cut out his favorite line, even though he was partly surrounded by hordes of girls that didn't care for our flowers at all. 5. The suspect let me off earlier and even smiled. 6. The suspect didn't eat his food. And that, beeing these fried potatoes are the best thing you ever did"  
  
Only logical conclusion: The suspect had a traumatic experience of deep, emotional meaning. But of course, he'd never admit that."  
  
With a slight smirk, Omi pulled Aya's plate over and ate the rest of that meal on his own, ignoring Ken's protests. Youji looked at his young team mate with half-closed eyes and silently laughed to himself. Sometimes, the kid was just unbelievable.  
  
  
  
Schuldig closed the door of the apartment and slowly entered the headquarters. At the moment, he didn't want to see anyone from Schwarz and immediately vanished into his room. After all, he wanted to work on his plan in peace. It wasn't long until a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Who's being annoying?", he growled and opened the door annoyed.  
  
Crawford's eyes looked at him searchingly. The German crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared back, angrily.  
  
"Leave your hands off that boy.", was all the American said, before he turned on his heels and left.  
  
Schuldig looked after him, surprised. How did that cursed guy know of his plan? Or had his boss had another of his visions? He decided, to find out and followed Crawford.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? And since when it has become you business with who I associate? Normally you don't care about what I do, either."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me. But I will tell you that much. The price is too high. So leave your hands off Abyssinian."  
  
"You could perform at the fair with that show. If you had a vision, then tell me what happened and which consequences it has, if I have a little fun with the boy. Else shut the hell up and stay out of my business."  
  
"You'll die.", the American replied calmly to Schuldig's aggressive tirade.  
  
Schuldig looked at him surprised, then broke out in fits of laughter.  
  
"A little bit of sex never harmed anyone, Brad. You should try it sometime, too. Maybe it'll make you ease up a bit."  
  
The American looked at him, unfazed. After a while, this made the German slightly nervous.  
  
"Is the boy going to kill me?", he finally asked.  
  
"No, no one from Weiß is going to kill you. I don't know yet, how you'll die. But I saw that you will die and the boy is the reason for it."  
  
Silence spread over the scene like a blanket and Schuldig stared at the ground, lost in thought.  
  
"It is impossible to kill me.", he finally answered. "I am telepathic, as you know." He raised his head and grinned arrogantly at his boss. "No one can creep up on me without me noticing it. So don't worry about my business. And if you'll excuse me now, there's a plan waiting for me to work on it."  
  
With these words he vanished into his room again. Crawford looked after him, shaking his head.  
  
"You are very wrong there, Schuldig. Even you aren't immortal."  
  
  
  
  
  
Famous last words: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe 


	2. Important note

Important note:  
  
I'll only post the first chapter on ffnet, because of NC17 and all that. You will find all of my other cahpters at www.mediaminer.org/fanfic  
  
Still under the same nickname: Enna Namo  
  
But don't worry, I'll give message when I update here on ffnet, too.  
  
Ich habe nur das erste Kapitel auf ffnet, wegen der ganzen NC17 Sache und so. Die restlichen Kapitel stehen auf www.mediaminer.org/fanfic  
  
Nach wie vor unter dem selben Namen: Enna Namo  
  
Aber keine Sorge, ich werde auf ffnet stets eine kurze Meldung hinterlassen, wenn ich was hochlade. 


End file.
